Rising Sun
by vn
Summary: What if, you defied your family and followed your heart? Will you let go of who you love for a second chance of happiness? This is a story using the names of the twilight book. Please note I do not own Twilight.


Preface

'Bella.' sighs. . . 'Not everything is carved in stone. People change; we change our minds all the time. Look around you; did you expect to be here right now? You can leave this behind and be happy, the kind of happiness he wanted you to have' I just smiled at his remark, and kept my head down. Looking at my hands, I started to wonder is our life really what we make it or is it carved out for us already. Did I follow my set path? The sun is starting rise, he's favourite time of the day... rising sun, a new chance, a new beginning...

The beginning:

'Edward, my son what are you looking at?' Carlisle called out to his son. Edward took his gaze away from the white snow and spoke to his fragile father. 'Father, you should rest. You know mother won't be happy finding you awake' Edward came closer to his father's bedside, it's been three years since his father became ill; he use to be so strong and determined. A weak Carlisle laughed gently, 'Son, I am perfectly fine. Now tell me, what are you thinking, you seem lost in your thoughts a moment ago' Edward thought about lying to his father, but he couldn't bear to do it, so he opted to tell the truth. 'Father, I'm not ready for this. I do not want this marriage of convenience; I can build our Cullen Empire to the top without this marriage. You know I can do it on my own' Carlisle looked at his son. He thought smiling to himself, my son determined to succeed and be independent just like as I was when I was young. 'Edward, I have no doubt that you can succeed and build our family empire' Carlisle took a break to breath in. 'But son you must understand, we Cullen's don't..' Carlisle started to cough. A voice at the door finished his sentence 'has long life expectancy'. Edward turned around to the door; it was his step mother, Esme. Edwards step mother was gentle, but very practical; she knew her place in life and her responsibilities to this family. Edward sighed, as his mother spoke. 'Edward could you join me outside, your father needs to rest. Please son.' Edward silently nodded and said 'Father I will visit you later'. Esme walked over to Carlisle side and kissed him gently on the forehead and said 'I won't be far if you need me' Carlisle nodded and said softly 'Esme, be gentle on him. It's going to be a hard path for him. It's a hard fate when you're a Cullen'. Esme nodded and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Esme found her son sitting next to the piano, he's head lost in thought. 'Edward' she called out. He looked up with his green eyes. Esme wasn't sure where to start or what to say, she just simply wanted to hug her son and tell him everything is fine. But it wasn't. 'Son, I know this marriage to the Hales is not something you wanted. Believe me, it's not something I would want to thrust upon you at this age. But you are 21, it's not too young. And it's the only option, the only option to save what your father created his whole life.' Esme stopped to study his reaction, nothing. He was expressionless. She continued 'Edward, my precious son, your father and I know that you can succeed on your own as well, But you are a true Cullen. Whatever you build will need to be passed on to a Cullen. And as a Cullen, you know well enough that you don't have time on your side. You need to remember that and … and Rosalie can be the one to help you with that... 'Enough' Edward interfered, he raised his voice and angrily continued 'I know I am a Cullen, Esme. Something you and your bastard of a son will never be' Esme looked at Edward, how could he say that. Edward looked at his stepmother face, and regretted what he just said. He quickly apologised "I'm..Im sorry mother, I was angry and frustrated. I shouldn't have said that. I am truly sorry' Esme wiped away her unshed tear and said 'no Edward you shouldn't apologise, I overstepped the line. I know you didn't mean it, I should go tend to your father'. She quickly walked away towards Carlisle's room. Edward sighed and bit his tongue hard. It was his punishment for his mistakes.

Edward gazed out in the snow, watching the flakes fall one by one, Lost to his own thoughts 'How could I be so cruel to Esme. She's a wonderful step mother, gentle and sweet. How could I sink so low to hurt someone who's so gentle. Esme is family, Her marriage to my father is solid and true, she is now a Cullen. A true Cullen maybe not through blood, but a Cullen through and through. Its 11:50 pm.. Another day is about to pass.. Maybe if I'm lucky I won't wake up tomorrow morning.. Or just maybe tomorrow will bring me hope..

'BELLA.. BELLA. Come out, come out where ever you are' Jacob said amusingly. He was tall with dark hair, the strong will type. Plenty of muscles too. Jacob paced up stairs to the front entrance of the apartment, waiting impatiently for his friend to emerge from her place. 'You know your 15 mins early Jacob' Bella yelled from the door. Jacob glanced at his watched and replied 'eh Bella, no your 15 mins late' Bella frowned and looked at her wall clock. "Oh crap' she whispered to herself. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, ..THUD'. She quickly looked up and said 'I am so sorry Jacob, the wall clock ran out of battery and I thought I was on time.. And ouch are you on steroids, that hurt' Bella started to rub her forehead. Jacob laughed 'its pure muscles Bella, come on. We're going to be late. And you know what happens when we're late.' Bella laughed at the thought, an image of a short dark pixie coming to growl at her and at Jacob.

Outside the wintry cold of New York, Bella stepped into Jacobs's car, she studied the car and said 'Jacob..This car smells new..Is it new?' Jacob looked at the rear mirror and drove out of the parking lot, and replied 'Yup. It was a gift from my brother. He likes his cars, and obviously sharing them with me. This is a hand me down really' Bella laughed 'your family has an interesting meaning for hand me downs'. 'Jacob you and your brother is really close aren't you' Bella asked. Jacob replied "Yes, My brother and I are like two peas in a pod' Bella eyed Jacob up and down, he was in a black suit that fitted to his body, and Bella said aloud 'Jacob peas are reasonably small..Looking at you.. I can't see you as small as a pea'. Jacob laughed and drove through the streets. Outside the gallery was packed with patrons of the arts. Jacob and Bella grabbed their coats and walked towards the entrance. Jasper was there to greet them and usher them in. 'You guys are late, would have been nice for some assistance in dealing with the guests' Jacob laughed and said 'assist with the guests or assist in dealing with your Nazi girlfriend' Jasper laughed and replied 'Both'. Jacob gave Jasper a playful punch and steered away from Jasper's course. Jasper turned around grinning. He linked bella's arm and said 'Ok Bella, are you ready.. Alice has scowled through the guests and has prepared a list for you' Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. In the middle of the room she could see Alice preparing to dance her way through the crowd to get through to her, on the other corner she could see Jacob speaking to a huge bulky male, maybe a famous footballer Bella thought to herself.

Within seconds, Alice has pranced her way to Bella's side. Without a greeting she eyed Bella up and down and said 'hmm you're late, however you have my approval for tonight's outfit. A simple strapless dress. White with a red sash around your waist, it softens your eyes, and shows your figure' Alice smiled and kissed Bella on both cheeks and quietly whispered 'I knew I had perfect taste when I picked out that dress for you' Bella laughed. Alice ushered jasper off and said 'sweet heart be a dear and prepare for my sisters entrance' Jasper frowned and slowly went off. Alice laughed and started to lead Bella towards a group of tall men in the centre of the gallery' 'Alice' Bella said. Why was jasper unhappy about your sister attending tonight?' Bella was trying to stall by asking questions, Alice knew this well. Alice smiled and said 'Bella we can walk and talk at the same time you know', she urged Bella forward and said "my sister and I might be bounded by our blood, but for some odd reason her nature is not like me. But then again we Hales are known to be different' Alice laughed, Bella looked confused. Alice tapped Bella's hand gently and said 'My sister and I have different views on wealth, I on one hand would give up my wealth for freedom, independence. My sister on the other hand likes to squander and live the high life'. 'Oh' was all Bella said. Bella understood what Alice meant, she met Alice a few years back; they were introduced through Jacob. Bella knew Alice was from a well off family but never flaunt it like the other rich families in New York.

'Ok Bella' Alice softly whispered. 'On the left, we have the artistic types, and on the right we have the aristocrats who think they are artistic. Which side would you like to start with?' Alice asked eyeing Jasper, waiting for the signal to go and greet her sister. Bella laughed quietly and replied 'how about neither.' Alice frowned and said 'Isabella..' Bella quickly interfered and replied "ok ok.. How about later, I think your sister is here' Bella nodded towards Jaspers direction, Jasper was mouthing to Alice 'come save me'. Alice laughed and said 'Ok, your are saved by my sister. Mingle, enjoy my work. I shall endeavor to come back to make you pick'

As Alice walked away, a voice behind Bella startled her. 'Your friend makes it sound so easy picking from a pack of wolves' 'But then again, maybe you're a hunter' the stranger had a mocking tone when he said that, she knew he meant no harm. But for some strange reason she was a little hurt by his mocking remark. Instead of walking away, Bella turned around and smiling replied 'I don't think they are wolves. Nor am I a hunter. However it would seem you're the little Sheppard boy that cries out wolf when you're bored or want attention'. Bella was frustrated she never knew she could react in such a way towards a stranger. Bella sighed and mentally prepared herself to apologise to the stranger and possibly retreat into a corner until she was calm again. As she worked up the nerve to speak she noticed he was smiling, a crooked smile at least. 'Do I look like a person who craves the attention' he replied .She thought to herself, this was not a man who craved attention. He had emerald eyes, could be possibly be a calming sea green if the light flicked by his eyes.. His eyes looked jaded and hardened. He had reddish brown hair, the color of his hair soften his nature a bit. It made him look childlike almost. He was handsome, and he knew it. Every single female was adoringly gazing this way, wondering who that handsome stranger was. Lost in her thoughts Bella noticed He spoke again "stumped so quickly? Maybe I'm too much for your mental capacity to digest, do you need one of those wolves over there to come rescue you'. He raised his eyebrow at Bella, challenging her,throwing more wood into the burning fire in Bella's thought. He's so arrogant as well she thought, what she would give to scrape that smile and eyebrow off. Bella quickly shook that thought away and registered her thoughts. She hesitated, it wouldn't be good if she caused a scene at Alice's art gallery. She decided to go with her first option. As she open her mouth to apologise and possibly run instead of slowly retreating like she previously decided, a huge unexpected interference came in to save her day.

It was the huge footballer that was talking to Jacob earlier, Bella's pupil increased slightly. This man was bigger up close, God forbid if he was a football player she would feel very sorry for whoever had to come up against this guy in a foot ball match. 'EDDIE' the big guy said as he grabbed Edward and gave him a one man hug, 'it has been a while since I've seen you at one these events. It's good to see you again'. Edward smiled and said, 'Yes Emmett, it has been a while, you know I always try to avoid these events when you're in town. I don't have a liking to get flatten' . Emmett let out a loud chuckle, " I miss your humour, frat brother. And it's not my fault god gave me the gifts of a great body' Emmett flexed his muscles in his suit, it looked like it could rip if He flexed any harder. Bella giggled softly to herself, this sounded strange coming from a guy. Emmett turned slightly he looked at Bella and then at Edward said "my apologies, Eddie did I interfere here? I don't want to be classed as a rude gentleman in front of a lovely lady here' Bella quickly said 'oh no interference at all, In fact I was just leaving. Besides in my books you considered as a hero right now, you just saved a damsel in distress" with that said Bella quickly walked away. As Bella walked away, she thought to herself 'Eddie' perfect name for such an arrogant, annoying person.

Emmett watched Bella walk away with a confused look, Edward chuckled and replied 'No need to worry your little head about , she was referring to a personal joke we had going' . Emmett shrugged and returned his attention to Edward and asked 'how is the car collection going' Edward knew where this was heading, this was a classic line Emmett always would use before asking the real question he really wanted to ask. 'Good, its growing' Edward replied as he searched around the gallery. Emmett looked towards where Edward was looking at, Edward was frowning now. Emmett misread the frown, and quickly said 'And How's the heart Edward". Edward quickly replied the routine question, with a mocking smile 'it's still here, beating. Although some would say it's with my fiancée, right now as she flaunts her riches' Emmett immediately looked in Edward's Direction. He spotted the beautiful blonde straight away; it wasn't am image he could easily forget. It was his Rosalie, no it wasn't his Rosalie anymore. The blonde beauty standing meters away from him is no longer the girl he once loved, the image in front of him is now a stranger. A beautiful stranger that belongs to Edward now, his best friend. Emmett grimaced at that thought; he could feel the ache in his heart. He quickly shrugged those thoughts in his mind away and said "Edward, still no changes huh. You can't bring yourself down from your high horse to love her? She's not that bad, your engagement has been years. You need to keep true to your promise' Edward looked at his friend, and flatly said 'keep true to my promises...you truly don't understand' with that comment Edward walked away.

Edward would never understand why everyone flocked to Rosalie's side, was it her wealth? Couldn't be, the people who flocked to her like bees to flowers were also wealthy themselves. Or could it be her beauty that allures to them. Edward shook his head, Rosalie was a pretty flower. But she is a common one, shallow beauty is what he could think of. Looking around the room he could see Rosalie speaking to her younger sister, Alice. How odd, blood related sisters and yet they seem nothing a like. Or maybe hes judging too soon. Maybe Alice is as greedy and as shallow as her sister, maybe this art thing is just a passing phrase. Standing beside Alice was the girl he mocked a few moments ago, Edward smiled inwardly. That brunette girl was an interesting one, she could look like a damsel in distress in one glance, but then in another glance she could look like a shining knight, with piercing brown eyes. Eyes that seem to look right through him.

Bella was standing next to Alice as she introduced her sister Rosalie to Bella. Alice happily introduced Bella as her best friend. Rosalie gave Bella a friendly smile, and said "Bella, it is so nice to meet you. Alice cannot stop talking about you and Jasper. She said your actual name was Isabella, which you don't like' Bella smiled back and politely said 'Well I find Isabella very formal, cold even. Bella suits me more. I think'. Rosalie smiled and looked over to Alice and said 'hmm you are right Alice, Bella is pretty but not very confident' Bella was a little taken back by that comment. Rosalie eyeing her little sister's angry eyes and pressed on 'Im sorry, was I too forward? You see in our society Alice and I are use to being very upfront with those below us.' Rosalie took a short break to let the words hang in Bella's mind. Rosalie studied Bellas face and continued 'Oh don't worry dear, Alice actually never said you werent confident, I can see it in your eyes and in the way you speak'. Bella stood there looking at Alice and then Rosalie, wondering what she has done to receive this kind of cruel outburst from Alice's sister. Alice quickly grabbed Bellas arm, she started to guide Bella away from her sisters evil wrath. Rosalie called out 'oh come on now Alice, what did you expect from me? Playing nice just isnt stopped short, and said to Rosalie, 'Thankyou very much for coming sister, send my regards and thoughts of love to our parents. I do hope I don't see you soon'. Rosalie laughed 'you'll see me sooner than you think sister, you forget about our parents upcoming anniversary and possibly my impending wedding'. Aliced growled and quickly pulled Bella towards Jasper and jacob.

Alice quietly peeked over to see Bellas reaction, Alice sighed. Bella was quiet and decided to speak before Bella truly hated Her. 'I am truly sorry. My sister has this rich aura around her, she.. shes different. She acts like a B ' Bella instantly smiled and said 'Shes different from you. Very different. Don't worry her comments didn't offend me. I was just keeping quiet, to avoid confrontation. You know bullies get more aggravated when the victim fights back' Alice laughed and said 'Bully,..I was going to say something else, much worst than bully. But bully is much more polite. I guess that's why you're a primary school teacher and Im not'. Alice and Bella laughed in unison, from a distance Edward was watching the scene from a far. How odd he thought to himself, there seems to be a disagreement with his bride to be and his future sister in law. And that brunette, her smile could light up a room.

'Jasper' Alice yelled out before she playfully jumped on his back. Jasper laughed and caught Alice, 'Hey sweetie. You seem awfully happy for a person who had to spend time with your sister' Alice rolled her eyes, looking around she could see jacobs smirking grin. 'What are you grining at you big goof' Jacob put a hand to his heart, pretending that her comments broke his heart. "I was thinking how can a short shrimp like you jump so high' Alice pouted, Jasper instantly smacked jacob on the arm and said 'hey watch what your saying to my girl here'. Jacob laughed, he turned around and faced Bella. 'Bella, how is your night going, ready to hit the road and call it a night' jacob asked. Bella shook her head and said "its been a long an interesting night. Just give me a few more minutes to go around the gallery. See all of Alices work before I leave' Jacob nodded and said 'yeah you better take a good look around or the little shrimp here will go nazi on you' Jasper couldn't suppressed his laughter at Jacobs comment, Alice stucked her toungue out a Jacob and playfully punched Jasper. Bella laughed quietly and said to jacob " I'll come back shortly'.

Bella walked around the gallery, avoiding places that was packed with people. Unaware thats Edwards eyes were on stopped in a quiet corner, concentrating on a painting. It was titled '. Bella thought to herself how interesting, the painting was set in a snowy background, two people standing apart, as if they longed to beside each other. In between them was a crowd of people keeping them apart. "it's interesting canvass' Edward said behind her. At first Bella was startled by the voice, but she instantly recognised that menancing voice. Without turning around "do you always do this?, is there a target on my back to say attack me here'. Edward seem confused, he quickly glanced around and said 'do what on purpose' . Bella turned around and said 'Jump out of now where, startle me, and talk to me out of no where. Its kinda creepy'. Edward quietly chuckled, hes never been described as creepy before, cocky but never creepy. 'my apologies if I was creepy. My intentions right now are to apologise about before, and introduce myself properly. My name is Edward Cullen, and you are? Before Bella could reply he continued 'oh and please don't ever call me eddie, it's a nick name I despise, it reminds of a donkey' Bella laughed at his comment before answering his question. 'Im Isabella swan, my friends call me Bella. But Im yet to determine whether or not you're a friend or foe'. Edward raised his eye brow challengingly at Bella, 'what happens if I am both?'.


End file.
